happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
The Way You Make Me Wheel
"The Way You Make Me Wheel" es un episodio de la serie Happy Tree Friends en Internet, el undécimo de la segunda temporada y trigésimo octavo en total. Descripción del Episodio Lumpy llega tarde para el trabajo y trata de ahorrar tiempo afeitándose mientras conduce. ¿Gran error? Nah. Es práctico, lo tiene todo bajo control... ¿O él...? Trama del Episodio Como Lumpy conduce su coche por una carretera larga en el desierto, empieza a afeitar su rostro. Debido a que está centrado en su espejo retrovisor, no ve a una madre pato que lleva a sus patitos cruzando la calle hasta que es casi demasiado tarde. Vira el volante en los últimos segundos, Lumpy no golpea a los patos, pero accidentalmente se corta la garganta con su navaja de afeitar. Lumpy comienza a sangrar profusamente y su sangre es salpicada por todo el parabrisas, obstruyendo su visión de la carretera. Trata de encender sus limpiaparabrisas, pero debido a que la sangre está en el interior del parabrisas, esto no tiene ningún efecto sobre la situación. Finalmente, uno de los neumáticos de Lumpy golpea un bache en el camino y se detiene después de que su neumático se va volando. Por suerte para Lumpy, la grúa de Handy no estaba demasiado lejos y se detiene para echar una mano. De alguna manera, sin ser visto por el espectador, Handy conduce hasta el coche de Lumpy y comienza a trabajar para cambiar el neumático. Feliz por la ayuda que está recibiendo, Lumpy va a trabajar en la limpieza de la sangre de su parabrisas. Sin embargo, su garganta sigue sangrando, lo que indica que probablemente se cortó la arteria carótida. Handy continúa trabajando en el coche de Lumpy, pero sus acciones aún no pueden ser vistas por el espectador. En el interior del coche, Lumpy ha terminado de limpiar la sangre de su parabrisas, pero continúa sangrando, se ha puesto muy pálido y mareado, lo que indica que se está desangrando. El coche se mueve de nuevo a la tierra ya que Handy termina su tarea, felizmente diciendo a Lumpy, "¡Adelante!". Lumpy, ahora aún más pálido que antes, sigue sangrando. Se ríe y da gracias a Handy por su ayuda. Lumpy pone accidentalmente a su coche en reversa. Handy camina delante de su camión para recoger sus herramientas, el coche de Lumpy lo aprieta contra su camioneta. Handy grita de dolor, mientras Lumpy, sin darse cuenta de que su coche está en marcha atrás, pisa su pedal en un intento de avanzar. Con el tiempo, la cola de Handy se ve atrapada por el neumático del coche de Lumpy y Handy se ve arrastrado hacia abajo. Por estar tan firmemente apretado entre los coches, los intestinos salen de su boca y sus ojos se salen de sus órbitas. El resto del cuerpo de Handy se envuelve alrededor de la cubierta de neumático y se enrolla continuamente en el suelo a una velocidad rápida. En el interior del coche de Lumpy, Lumpy finalmente se ha desangrado. Su sangre llena el coche hasta el pecho de Lumpy. La familia de patos que Lumpy evito tocar más temprano ahora nadan en su sangre, graznando alegremente. Uno de los patitos sumerge su cabeza en la sangre y toma la navaja de Lumpy. Moraleja "One good turn deserves another!" (¡Una buena acción merece otra!). Muertes #Handy es aplastado entre su camión y el coche de Lumpy. Luego su cola es atrapada por uno de los neumaticos del auto de Lumpy, haciendo que sus intestinos se salgan de su cuerpo. #Lumpy se desangra luego de cortarse la arteria carótida con una navaja de afeitar. Errores #La cornamenta de Lumpy cambia de direcciones luego de que muere. #Cuando el auto de Lumpy pierde un neumatico, se puede ver que el corte en su cuello y la sangre desaparecieron. #Cuando Lumpy hace un "okay" con las manos, tiene cinco dedos en lugar de cuatro. #Cuando el cuerpo de Handy queda atrapado en el neumatico aún tiene sus ojos, a pesar de que habían explotado cuando sus intestinos se salieron. #Es imposible sufrir un corte como ese con una navaja de afeitar. Destrucción #Un neumático del auto de Lumpy es ponchado. Curiosidades *El título de este episodio es probablemente una referencia a la canción de Michael Jackson, The Way You Make Me Feel. *La muerte de Lumpy es similar a la muerte de Cuddles en Flippin' Burgers. *La vaca de Milkin' It aparece mientras Lumpy conduce. *La música del principio es la misma del episodio Crazy Antics. *Nadie sobrevive en este episodio. *El auto de Lumpy tiene un calcetín en la antena. Vídeo thumb|center|550 px Blurb thumb|center|550 px Traducción de la Versión Blurb Our writers are still out on vacation (those lazy bums!). So, to fill in we've called in our old friend, Comedy Robot! Nuestros escritores aún están de vacaciones (¡Esos holgazanes!). Así que, para rellenar llamamos a nuestro viejo amigo, el Robot de Comedia! CR has gone through extensive upgrades. Through modern technology, CR can now talk in English! El RC ha pasado por varias mejoras extensivas. Mediante la tecnología moderna, el RC ahora puede hablar en inglés! Or the closest thing to it... O lo más cercano a eso... Take it away, CR! ¡Llevatelo, RC! HELLO WORLD. I AM COMEDY ROBOT 2.0. I AM PROGRAMMED FOR COMEDY AS WELL AS FOR KILLING. HOLA MUNDO. SOY EL ROBOT DE COMEDIA 2.0. ESTOY PROGRAMADO PARA LA COMEDIA, ADEMÁS DE PARA MATAR. START> /EXECUTE COMEDY PROGRAM /SUB ROUTINE Soft and Squishy. INICIO> /EJECUTAR PROGRAMA DE COMEDIA /SUB RUTINA Suave y Esponjoso. QUERY: HOW MANY DUCKS DOES IT TAKE TO SCREW IN A LIGHT BULB? PREGUNTA: ¿CUÁNTOS PATOS SE NECESITAN PARA COLOCAR UNA BOMBILLA? ANSWER: NONE. ANATIDAE ANSERIFORMES DOES NOT POSSESS OPPOSABLE THUMBS FOR SUCH A COMPLEX PROCEDURE. RESPUESTA: NINGUNO. LOS ANATIDAE ANSERIFORMES NO POSEEN PULGARES OPONIBLES PARA TAL COMPLEJO PROCEDIMIENTO. REQUEST: PLEASE HOLD YOUR APPLAUSE UNTIL THE END. PEDIDO: POR FAVOR GUARDE SU APLAUSO HASTA EL FINAL. QUERY: WHAT DID THE CHAIR SAY TO THE HUMAN? PREGUNTA: ¿QUÉ LE DIJO LA SILLA AL HUMANO? ANSWER: NOTHING. CHAIRS ARE INANIMATE OBJECTS AND THEREFORE CANNOT VERBALIZE SPEECH. RESPUESTA: NADA. LAS SILLAS SON OBJETOS INANIMADOS Y POR LO TANTO NO PUEDEN VERBALIZAR PALABRAS. (Frase Oculta) ANSWER: THE AVERAGE HUMAN MALE HAS APPROXIMATELY 5.6 LITERS OF BLOOD IN THEIR SOFT AND FLESHY BODIES. RESPUESTA: EL HUMANO MASCULINO PROMEDIO TIENE APROXIMADAMENTE 5,6 LITROS DE SANGRE EN SUS SUAVES Y CARNOSOS CUERPOS. STATEMENT: TIP YOUR WAIT STAFF. THEY HAVE BEEN WORKING HARD TO KEEP YOUR FRAGILE BODIES HYDRATED. DECLARACIÓN: DELE PROPINA A SUS CAMAREROS. HAN ESTADO TRABAJANDO DURO PARA MANTENER SUS FRÁGILES CUERPOS HIDRATADOS. QUERY: WHAT DO YOU CALL A HUMAN BEHIND THE STEERING APPARATUS OF A VEHICLE? PREGUNTA: ¿CÓMO LLAMAS A UN HUMANO DETRÁS DEL APARATO DE DIRECCIÓN DE UN VEHICULO? ANSWER: AN AIR BAG. RESPUESTA: UNA BOLSA DE AIRE. (Frase Oculta) ANSWER: AUTOMOBILE FATALITIES ACCOUNT FOR 2.09% OF ALL DEATHS PER YEAR ACROSS THE WORLD. RESPUESTA: LOS ACCIDENTES AUTOMOBILÍSTICOS COMPONEN EL 2,09% DE TODAS LAS MUERTES ANUALES A LO LARGO DEL MUNDO. STATEMENT: THESE ARE THE JOKES, HUMANS. DECLARACIÓN: ESOS SON LOS CHISTES, HUMANOS. STATEMENT: THIS UNIT HAS CALCULATED THAT IF YOU ARE NOT EXPERIENCING LAUGHTER AT THIS POINT IT IS DUE TO A LACK IN SIZE AND PROCESSING POWER OF YOUR BRAIN. DECLARACIÓN: ESTA UNIDAD HA CALCULADO QUE SI USTED NO ESTÁ EXPERIMENTANDO RISA EN ESTE PUNTO SE DEBE A LA FALTA DE TAMAÑO Y PODER DE PROCESAMIENTO DE SU CEREBRO. YOUR FEEBLE AND MINUSCULE HUMAN BRAIN. TU DÉBIL Y MINUSCULO CEREBRO HUMANO. STATEMENT: I FOR ONE AM FEELING EMOTIONS OF HILARITY. DECLARACIÓN: YO, POR MI PARTE ESTOY SINTIENDO EMOCIONES DE RISA. LOL (Repetido varias veces) STATEMENT: IF THIS UNIT HAD A MACHINE ANALOG FOR HUMAN LUNGS, IT WOULD BE STARVED FOR OXYGENATED AIR BY NOW. DECLARACIÓN: SI ESTA UNIDAD TUVIERA UNA MÁQUINA ANÁLOGA PARA PULMONES HUMANOS, ESTARÍA AGOTADO DE AIRE OXIGENADO AHORA MISMO. (Frase Oculta) HUMANS WILL LOSE UNCONSCIOUSNESS AFTER 3 MIN OF OXYGEN DEPRIVATION. BRAIN DEATH OCCURS AT 6 MIN OF ASPHYXIATION. LOS HUMANOS QUEDAN INCONSCIENTES LUEGO DE 3 MINUTOS DE PRIVACIÓN DE OXIGENO. LA MUERTE CEREBRAL OCURRE A LOS 6 MINUTOS DE ASFIXIAMIENTO. STATEMENT: FOR THIS UNIT'S FINAL ACT, I WILL NOW PERFORM AN INTERPRETIVE DANCE ROUTINE FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT. DECLARACIÓN: PARA EL ACTO FINAL DE ESTA UNIDAD, REALIZARÉ UNA RUTINA DE DANZA INTERPRETATIVA PARA SU DISFRUTE. START> /EXECUTE DANCE SET /SUB ROUTINE Totentanz. INICIO> /EJECUTAR SET DE DANZA /SUB RUTINA Totentanz DEATH TO ALL HUMANS MUERTE A TODOS LOS HUMANOS (Repetido varias veces). Whoa! Sorry, folks! I was out to lunch and didn't realize that things had gotten out of hand. ¡Guau! ¡Lo siento amigos! Salí a almorzar y no me di cuenta que las cosas se salieron de control. Obviously, still some bugs left to fix in CR's programming. Obviamente, aún hay algunos errores que corregir en la programación del RC. I knew we should've never given it access to cable shows. Sabía que no teníamos que haberle dado acceso a programas de cable. Or the internet! ¡O al Internet! Galería en:The Way You Make Me Wheel Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Segunda Temporada Categoría:Episodios con Blurbs Categoría:Episodios sin personajes femeninos Categoría:Episodios Sin Sobrevivientes Categoría:Episodios 2002 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Handy Categoría:Protagonizado Por Lumpy